El largo camino
by ravenW-97
Summary: Ai no sabría decir cuándo fue que la imagen que tenia de Midoriya Izuku comenzó a volverse positiva.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT 2. **11/Marzo/2019. Arreglos leves; de verdad necesito un/una beta.

**EDIT. **08/Febrero/2019. Para corregir un error súper horrible y que afecta la trama, no sé cómo se me paso; en fin, está precisamente al final del capítulo.

**Disclaimer.** My Hero Academia NO me pertenece a mí sino a Kōhei Horikoshi.

**Advertencias.** Posible OoC (fuera de personaje), OC, historia corta con capítulos aun más breves, narración como manejo del romance de dudosa calidad.

**Aclaraciones:**

1\. Esto iba a ser un Oneshot para ir definiendo detalles de un futuro Long-Fic; pero como soy impaciente pues, divido el Oneshot en partes, sorry. También por lo mismo que es algo más ¿experimental? Una manera de tantear el terreno, algunos sucesos de la historia los dejaré lo suficientemente vagos para entender y no hacer spoiler del futuro Long-fic (uy, aparentemente me gusta complicarme la existencia…).

2\. Esto es un Deku/OC, así que si no te van las historias con personajes originales, mucho menos que éstos sean emparejados con un personaje del canon, ¿qué haces aquí? No te hagas daño a ti mismo y mejor ve a leer/disfrutar algo que vaya con tus preferencias.

3\. El mini-fanfic también es un modo de escribir, últimamente batallo mucho con esto, ¿y qué mejor que volver a practicar con un CanonXOC? Prácticamente escribir esto es un reto, ya que cualquier error puede crear un monstruo lmao.

* * *

**EL LARGO CAMINO**

* * *

**[1]: Cuatro**

A la edad de cuatro años Fukui Ai sabía que existía dentro de ella un error, o al menos así decidió llamarlo por el momento, puesto que su juventud no le proporcionaba un vocabulario tan vasto. Entonces hasta que creciera lo suficiente para poder investigar y comprender, seguiría viviendo del modo que ella pensaba era el más correcto.

Una decisión que tarde notó causaba preocupación y tristeza a sus padres, al igual que conflicto dentro de la misma Ai.

Dado que no importaba cuántas ocasiones como diversos planes llevaran acabo Suzume y Akihiro para causar una reacción en su hija, ésta sencillamente solo los miraba con desinterés y procedía a continuar pintando con sus crayones en su libro de colorear. En realidad, este pequeño pasatiempo era lo único que mantenía la esperanza en los Fukui, incluso aunque con cada nuevo día su meta de hacer feliz a su preciada Ai se viera más lejana, por tantos fracasos acumulados y que probablemente seguirían aumentando.

Sin embargo, esa pequeña esperanza fue opacada por la incertidumbre cuando emocionados y agradecidos por esta especie de _milagro_, decidieron preguntarle más a su hija sobre su interés por el arte (¡ya que quizá así podrían por fin conectarse más fácilmente con Ai!), y lo único que obtuvieron fue un comentario sobre como el pintar para ella solo era una manera de volver el tiempo menos aburrido y más coherente, no tanto porque la actividad le gustara o significara algo especial para ésta.

Tristemente, tal parecía que Ai no gustaba sino que toleraba todo lo que la rodeaba.

A veces se cuestionaban si eso los incluía a ellos.

— ¿Sabes Ai? Espero un día puedas escuchar lo que dice tu corazón —soltó Suzume un viernes en la tarde, sentada al lado de su hija mientras la otra veía con apatía la televisión.

Ante esto la menor de los Fukui respondió con su acostumbrada expresión que reflejaba la nada:

— ¿Cómo? Los corazones no hablan mamá —Restándole importancia al asunto, se encogió de hombros y su atención solo fue recuperada cuando escuchó un sollozo, levantó la vista para ver a su madre limpiando desesperadamente su cara con una de sus manos—. ¿Qué te pasa? —Ai arqueó una ceja con extrañeza.

—Ni una sola vez Akihiro y yo te hemos visto sonreír o mostrar cualquier otra cosa.

La niña no sabía que contestar a ese hecho, así que se quedó callada y prefirió mirar la caricatura de las cinco de la tarde. No obstante, después de diez minutos no pudo más, era muy raro oír a su madre llorando cuando la tenia justo al lado ¿cómo iba a proseguir su día con normalidad si ésta detenía su rutina? Así que imitando lo que aprendió de la TV, específicamente de un héroe llamado All Might, sujetó con sus pequeñas manos una de las de Suzume y pronunció:

—Mamá, todo estará bien.

Esa fue la primera vez que Fukui Ai activó su quirk.

Y donde brotó una diminuta cosa rara dentro de su pecho, la cual la ayudó a llegar a la conclusión, efímera, de que tal vez el error con el que nació podía ser arreglado.

* * *

**N/A. **08/Febrero/2019. Tuve que publicar de nuevo esta parte porque se me paso un detalle importante, como leyeron en esta corrección, Ai no solo utilizo una mano sino dos para sujetar una de su madre, ya que de esto depende el si funciona o no su quirk. Sin nada más que aclarar, **¡gracias por leer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT 2. **11/Marzo/2019. Arreglos leves; de verdad necesito un/una beta.

**EDIT. **08/Febrero/2019. Para corregir errores ortográficos como de redacción.

**Disclaimer.** My Hero Academia NO me pertenece a mí sino a Kōhei Horikoshi.

**Advertencias.** Posible OoC (fuera de personaje), OC, historia corta con capítulos aun más breves, narración como manejo del romance de dudosa calidad.

* * *

**EL LARGO CAMINO**

* * *

**[2]: Casi cinco**

Cuando Ai conoció a Midoriya Izuku ocurrió un suceso que marcaría el inicio de su disgusto por el niño:

Fukui Ai lloró por primera vez en sus casi cinco años de existencia.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, ya que desde hace dos años que ella cada veintiuno de marzo no podía controlarse y cuando menos lo esperaba, de modo que clasificaría como _aterrador_ y _humillante_, las lagrimas fluían sin cesar por aproximadamente media hora. La primera vez después de calmarse y agradecer que nadie más la hubiera visto, pensó y pensó duramente sobre el porqué su cuerpo actuó de modo tan anormal, sin embargo no encontró una explicación satisfactoria, por lo que solo le quedó tacharlo como una cosa que sucedía cada mil años o cuando los planetas se alineaban.

Desafortunadamente el horror se repitió, hasta ahora iban dos veces y por esto, Ai era envuelta en una sensación angustiante muy entrelazada con lo que los adultos nombraban como _estrés_, _frustración_ y _molestia_, lo cual si la situación ya estaba más allá de su control, éstas nuevas sensaciones, sentimientos o lo que sea que fueran, aumentaban la gravedad de todo.

**Ai quería continuar siendo Ai.**

Y bueno, ¡ella no lloraba, no se enojaba, no temía!

Aun así, eso no evitaba que a tan solo dos semanas de la fecha maldita, antes de ir a dormir pensara con fuerza en: **No pasará otra vez, no lo hará, ¡no!**

Entonces no sería una exageración decir que Ai sintió como el suelo se la tragaba y no la dejaba respirar, cuando fue _atacada_ por el verde.

El color de la naturaleza combinado con el resplandor y presencia de una estrella tan asombrosa como el sol.

Y un horrible tartamudeo.

— ¡H-hola, soy Izuku! ¿quién eres tú?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿POR QUÉ?

El niño solo vino a saludarla y tal vez dar su amistad (cosa que Ai no necesitaba, gracias), no actuó de modo que pudiera considerarse ofensivo o con intenciones de lastimarla.

No hizo NADA.

Sin embargo, Ai con solo verlo y oírlo, lloró más fuerte y descontrolado que cada veintiuno de marzo.

— ¡Eh! ¿por qué lloras? ¿te duele algo?

— ¡No lloro, yo nunca lloro! ¡No seas tonto!

Mala respuesta, sus gritos y cara arruinada por las lagrimas asustaron al tal Izuku. Él siguió sus pasos y Ai no pudo con el irritante sonido del llanto de ambos.

Una experiencia tan espantosa y estúpida, convencieron en ese entonces a Fukui Ai de mantenerse alejada de Midoriya Izuku.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT 2. **11/Marzo/2019. Arreglos leves; de verdad necesito un/una beta.

**Disclaimer.** My Hero Academia NO me pertenece a mí sino a Kōhei Horikoshi.

**Advertencias.** Posible OoC (fuera de personaje), OC, historia corta con capítulos aun más breves, narración como manejo del romance de dudosa calidad.

* * *

**EL LARGO CAMINO**

* * *

**[3]: Casi seis**

Lastimosamente el otro era terco, más que Ai y eso ella no sabía cómo tomarlo.

—No me hables —dijo, en el instante en que Midoriya sentado al lado de ella se giró para compartirle parte de su almuerzo decorado como All Might. Los ojos del niño se pusieron incómodamente húmedos, su sonrisa se tensó pero la mantuvo, Ai le daría puntos por eso, aunque no los suficientes para que se dignara a convivir con éste. Pronto él se percataría de que Ai no necesitaba la amistad de nadie, y que probablemente encontraría una mejor relación con los demás que no albergaban en su interior un error a diferencia de Ai.

— ¿Qué haces? —Izuku acercó su bentō a la otra y con su tembloroso cuerpo, cubierto de nervios y quizá temor a otro rechazo, al igual que la primera vez que interactuaron, Fukui estuvo a punto de abrir la boca por la incredulidad, aunque, ¿eso era la palabra correcta para clasificar lo que había dentro de ella en este momento?—, ¿tanto quieres compartir comida conmigo? —Midoriya asintió varias veces con emoción mientras que Ai sintió sus manos comenzar a sudar.

Giró su cabeza para enfocar su mirada al frente y poder hablar como se debía (¿por qué dejaba de comportarse como ella misma, cada que el verde de los ojos de Izuku le prestaba atención?).

Su boca iba a soltar una negación pero su garganta se puso rara, tan rara que más tarde le diría a su mamá para prevenir que cayera enferma; además solo era un alimento ¿no? No era como que Izuku creería que Ai lo quería cerca ¿cierto?

Porque ella no deseaba llorar.

—Está bien, pero sólo por hoy.

Ai comió lento para no atragantarse, ¡porque Midoriya continuaba molestándola! Sonriendo y brillando tanto, que ella tenia que ser el doble de cuidadosa para evitar actuar no Ai.

Sin embargo, más tarde se percató que pareció elegir la opción errónea, puesto que si bien Izuku no le habló como ella le ordenó, se comunicó con Fukui por medio de abstractos dibujos.

Lo único positivo que sacó de la peculiar interacción, fue que probablemente mejoró en su desempeño para jugar _adivinanzas._

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

****EDIT. ****11/Marzo/2019. Arreglos leves; de verdad necesito un/una beta.

**Disclaimer.** My Hero Academia NO me pertenece a mí sino a Kōhei Horikoshi.

**Advertencias.** Posible OoC (fuera de personaje), OC, historia corta con capítulos aun más breves, narración como manejo del romance de dudosa calidad.

**Aclaraciones.** _"Pensamientos"_; también tuve un error en la primera parte, que básicamente fue escribir que al momento de consolar a su madre, Ai uso una mano cuando en realidad DEBEN ser las dos, ya que de esto depende su quirk, de igual modo ya hice la debida corrección en el capítulo uno.

* * *

**EL LARGO CAMINO**

* * *

**[4]: Seis**

A Fukui Ai le gustaba el silencio que venía con la falta de compañía, sentarse a comer su fruta picada mientras observaba como los demás niños corrían, reían y caían; para después levantarse y jugar como si nada, ¿qué tenia de divertido huir como hormigas, lastimarse y acercarse a otros?

Sin querer, la imagen de Midoriya Izuku a su lado y dibujando para _conversar_ con ella apareció por un segundo en su cabeza.

Comió un gran pedazo de manzana y milagrosamente no se le atoró, para enfocar sus pensamientos en algo más normal; volvió a llegar al mismo punto que todos los días, más en la noche antes de ir a dormir, solía reflexionar:

**Las personas eran extrañas.**

Aun así su madre, Suzume, en un razonamiento absurdo le pidió que hoy intentará hacer amigos. Ai arrugó la nariz, no entendía esa palabra, era tan rara e incómoda que la hacía querer fruncir el ceño y lanzar su comida al suelo; no obstante, se controló porque eso sería una acción muy tonta, además la manzana estaba rica y a Fukui no le agradaba ser expresiva. Por lo que continuó comiendo, balanceando sus piernas y viendo, se cuestionaba si era que algún día sería capaz de comprender el porqué los otros parecían pasarla mejor que ella, que se encontraba con la bella quietud y comodidad.

Cinco, diez, quince, veinte minutos, ya terminó pero aún así parecía que seguía con hambre, sólo que su hambre se extendió más allá de su estómago. Raro, tal vez estaba a punto de enfermar, distraída divagó hasta que el llanto de un niño llamó su atención.

_"Es **él**"._

Ai pensaba que Midoriya era especialmente tonto y en consecuencia, un rompecabezas que no valía la pena resolver; él siempre perseguía a un rubio con un quirk explosivo que no lo quería cerca, el cual llegaba tan lejos como para usar su peculiaridad con el niño más pequeño y sin poder, para de esta forma crear distancia entre ambos, y así, tal vez Izuku entendiera que Bakugō no quería tener un amistad con él.

Fukui casi bufó, ¿cómo Midoriya no podía ver tan obvias señales? ¡A los seis debería ser claro, muy claro! O quizá su imparcialidad era arruinada por su aparente desagrado a Izuku, bueno, no desagrado, francamente no asociaba lo que causaba en ella con nada que conociera, tampoco el porqué, sólo sabía que_ eso_ estaba allí, muy dentro de sí misma, en un revoltijo muy diverso y chocante que resultaba más que incómodo. Aun así, Ai creía que el problema (disgusto) se debía principalmente a, uno, que la primera vez que vio los ojos de Midoriya ella lloró, y dos, que el cabezota trataba de convivir con ella a pesar de que prácticamente corría muy rápido para que Izuku no la alcanzara, como también que desde su segunda reunión la niña le prohibió abrir la boca, y aun con esta _regla_ prácticamente imposible y ¿cruel? Él permanecía a su lado.

¿Vergonzoso? ¿Molesto? ¡Si, tan vergonzoso y molesto! Fukui abrazó su lonchera; Ai nunca lloraba, no cuando tenía hambre, no cuando algo le daba miedo, no cuando se quedaba sola o incluso cuando se perdió en el centro comercial a los cuatro; tampoco necesitaba jugar con otros, no le afectaba en nada que éstos al final la dejaran de lado porque le convenía, así el silencio y soledad los obtenía más fácil.

Por esto Midoriya le generaba un conflicto. Se mezclaba con lo desconocido que la volvía una llorona (¡y ella no era ninguna llorona!), e igual de grave, le arruinaba su meta de un día lleno de armonía.

Sin embargo, era lamentable ver al niño triste porque su helado se cayó. Mientras miraba su lonchera vacía soltó un suspiro, no había de otra ¿verdad? Una vez de pie, caminó a donde se hallaba Izuku y se sentó justo enfrente de éste, el cuál al notar su presencia intento controlar su llanto sin mucho éxito. Los ojos grandes y verdes la cegaron momentáneamente, antes de que siquiera a Midoriya se le olvidara su pacto de no hablar, Ai tuvo cuidado de que todos sus dedos entrarán en contacto con las mejillas de Izuku, así, activando su quirk.

Un quirk aún más extraño que las personas, ¿para qué querría un poder que hiciera sentir en paz y felices a los demás, pero no a ella misma?

—Todo estará bien —comentó con voz firme y tal vez él vio_ algo_ en sus ojos naranjas, porque no apartó sus manos ni mostró desconfianza o temor; cuando menos lo esperaba, Midoriya le sonrió—, todo ya está bien ¿ves? No llores.

O sólo se dejó llevar por el quirk de Ai.

De cualquier manera, ambas opciones se encontraban más allá de la comprensión de ella.

* * *

**N/A.** Ya se sabe cual es el quirk de Ai, honestamente, no me va mucho el ponerle poderes muy destructivos o súper fuertes a mis OCs, así que en parte por eso el quirk de Ai es hacer sentir paz y felicidad a los demás, también porque me pareció divertido que ella, que es alguien a la cual no le gusta mucho la gente y no entiende nada sobre las personas, sus motivaciones y relaciones, tuviera precisamente un quirk que sirve para ayudar (de cierto modo) a los otros. Sin más, **¡gracias por leer! **

**PD. **Si ya existe algún OC con este quirk, honestamente, no lo sé, quizá debí revisar esto antes (?), upss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.** My Hero Academia NO me pertenece a mí sino a Kōhei Horikoshi.

**Advertencias.** Posible OoC (fuera de personaje), OC, historia corta con capítulos aun más breves, narración como manejo del romance de dudosa calidad.

**Aclaraciones.** _"Pensamientos"_; también no tengo beta y sólo soy una mortal, así que cualquier horror en la lectura, sorry, aparentemente mis más de diez leídas no son suficientes para eliminar todos los errores ortográficos o de redacción.

* * *

**EL LARGO CAMINO**

* * *

**[5]: Siete**

Izuku Midoriya continuó yendo a donde sea que Ai se escondiera, aparentemente porque no le agradaba la idea de que ella estuviera sola, o eso fue lo que descifró de los garabatos del niño cuando éste le mostró su cuaderno después de que Ai le cuestionara la razón de que la persiguiera con tanta terquedad. Recargó la cabeza en sus rodillas y abrazó sus piernas, hizo un ruido parecido al de un gato gruñón, _"Como si quisiera tener compañía"_ pensó con molestia y se frustró, últimamente se enojaba más, _"Todo es culpa tuya"_ dijo en su mente mientras miraba con rencor a Izuku, o mejor dicho reproche, después de todo era demasiado joven para albergar algo tan intenso y horrible como el rencor.

—Ai-chan deja de ver a Izuku-kun así, luces muy aterradora.

Fukui dejó de centrar su atención en Midoriya, a quien nuevamente rechazaban para jugar, Ai creía con firmeza que esto se debía a la energía negativa que ella le enviaba al otro, _"Niño raro, te mandó mi mala suerte todo el tiempo y aun así me hablas"_; para mirar a la persona que interrumpió su actividad, una chica de su mismo año y grupo de la cual no recordaba el nombre, pero que en su consideración tenia una nariz muy grande, tal vez por eso ésta se metía en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia.

—Sí, parece como si en cualquier momento fueras a golpearlo —comento otra más, de cabello sujeto en dos coletas y grandes orejas, aunque con bonitos ojos.

—No puedo pegarle, entonces estoy intentando que se tropiece únicamente con mi mirada —Ante su declaración, la que empezó la conversación la miró con horror y la segunda palideció.

— ¡Que miedo! —comentó la que Ai apodó como N debido a lo más destacable de su cara.

—No es de extrañar que no tengas amigos —dijo la niña que ya no le parecía nada linda a Fukui y que llamó F.

— ¿Quién dijo que quería amigos? —corrigió Ai mientras buscaba inconscientemente la figura de Midoriya, una vez que lo encontró frunció un poco el ceño, éste corría detrás de los demás y como era usual, no podía alcanzarlos, de algún modo los ojos de Ai empezaban a picar, _"¿Por qué? Aún falta mucho para el veintiuno de marzo"_.

— ¡No lo hagas! —dijo N más alto en esta ocasión para regresar la atención de Ai sobre ella, no obstante, su acción tuvo un resultado que no esperaba, Fukui se puso de pie de manera brusca y se giró para darles la cara, Ai necesitaba silencio para pensar y aplacar a su cuerpo que empezó a actuar de modo anormal, pero probablemente las otras creyeron que buscaba pelea porque F se acercó más a N para apoyarla, y con esto N se alzó sobre su escasa estatura para continuar su _sermón_; Ai no las culpaba por malinterpretarla, ya que ella siempre era silenciosa e imperturbable —, Izuku-kun es amable y débil, además no tiene quirk, ¡entonces no deberías ser así de mala con él!

_"Suficiente"._

Antes de que Ai gritara por primera vez en su vida, la voz de Midoriya la detuvo. Izuku había logrado formar parte del grupo de niños y aún más sorprendente, aparentemente tenía un papel de héroe si su imitación a All Might significaba algo. Fukui parpadeó varias veces porque su enojo iba disminuyendo poco a poco, cada que Izuku se emocionaba más y decía discursos de aquellos que admiraba, como también cada que éste se reía y movía para luchar contra los _villanos_.

¿Cómo la molestia de Ai podía ser aplacada por la sola imagen de Izuku divirtiéndose? No tenía sentido por ningún lado.

— ¿Ai-chan?

— ¿No iras a golpear a Izuku-kun, cierto?

—Él no es débil —dijo Ai, y así finalizó la charla.

Caminó aunque esas niñas trataran de pararla con sus tonos chillones, de manera automática se dejó guiar por la voz de Midoriya y cuando era tarde para retroceder, se dio cuenta que se hallaba muy cerca del área donde todos los demás jugaban y podía oír a la perfección a Izuku, como verlo actuar igual que todos esos héroes que Ai en secreto miraba por aburrimiento; en un lugar remoto de su mente ella pudo escucharse a sí misma diciendo que observar a Izuku era diferente, más real y ¿cercano? Sorprendida por esa efímera y nada bienvenida revelación, negó varias veces con la cabeza para luego sentarse en la banca más próxima.

Antes de perderse en una obsesiva búsqueda para descifrar el significado de sus raros pensamientos, Midoriya se detuvo enfrente de ella, alejado unos cuantos metros, y sonriente la saludó con entusiasmo para finalmente proseguir con el juego de héroes y villanos.

Ai miró su propia mano como si esta fuera un objeto no identificado, porque casi le devolvió el gesto a Izuku.

_"No entiendo". _

A pesar de su trato frío y rayando en lo maleducado, cuando menos lo esperaba él estaba a su lado. Fukui balanceó sus piernas y fijó los ojos en el suelo; Midoriya era extraño y la única manera que tenía para comprender su comportamiento era Bakugō Katsuki, sin embargo, la comparación solo volvía más confuso todo, ya que, Ai entendía el porqué Izuku iba tras Kacchan aunque éste último lo alejara, Bakugō era asombroso, era más que normal querer orbitar alrededor de personas increíbles, entonces, ¿por qué Ai, si ella no era destacable y además tenia un error dentro de sí? ¿por qué Izuku insistía en tratarla como a todos los demás que nacieron sin defectos?

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella y en sus manos fue dejado un cuaderno, con un descuidado dibujo colorido y palabras aun más torpes diciendo: «Hola Ai-chan, ¿cómo estás?».

—Bien, ¿y tú? —respondió y el niño brilló, porque Ai en su mayoría no alargaba las conversaciones, mucho menos para saber cómo estaba Izuku y cómo le fue en el día, también porque Fukui le regresó la libreta con cuidado y hasta le prestó colores, cuando lo vio buscar y buscar sin éxito dentro de su lapicera—, ¿te duele? —Midoriya se había caído en varias ocasiones mientras jugaba con sus compañeros, tenía uno que otro raspón en las rodillas y brazos, pero era algo que podía ignorar hasta llegar a casa para que su madre curará sus diminutas heridas.

Y bueno, eso se lo explicó a Fukui por medio de su cuaderno.

—Ya veo —dijo Ai, y sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Izuku, tomó con sus manos una de las de Midoriya para activar su quirk—, solo durará poco, pero algo es algo ¿no? —informó, a pesar de esto el otro asintió feliz y con una cara tan expresiva que Ai casi pudo oír el: «¿Hoy ha sido un buen día? Ai-chan se ve más relajada»—. Creo… un poco revelador pero ¿agradable?

Midoriya ladeó levemente la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad no dejaron de prestarle atención y su sonrisa se mantuvo igual de deslumbrante; otra vez, en el fondo de su mente Ai pudo oírse cuestionarse cómo sería escuchar a Izuku diciéndole: «Ai, todo estará bien».

_"Quizá más adelante, mucho más adelante". _

* * *

**N/A. **Después de casi un mes publico un nuevo capítulo, honestamente esto se está extendiendo de más, Ai se maneja por cuenta propia y vuelve todo más lento (*llora*), en fin,** ¡gracias por leer!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer.** My Hero Academia NO me pertenece a mí sino a Kōhei Horikoshi.

**Advertencias.** Posible OoC (fuera de personaje), OC, historia corta con capítulos aun más breves, narración como manejo del romance de dudosa calidad.

**Aclaraciones.** _"Pensamientos"_; también no tengo beta y sólo soy una mortal, así que cualquier horror en la lectura, sorry, aparentemente mis más de diez leídas no son suficientes para eliminar todos los errores ortográficos o de redacción.

* * *

**EL LARGO CAMINO**

* * *

**[6]: Ocho**

— ¡Satoru-kun!

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Fukui Ai no parpadeó, no se sonrojo ni ladeó la cabeza, no hizo ningún tipo de reacción o expresión que haría cualquier persona normal después de que le robaran un beso, lo que en consecuencia consiguió que el tal Satoru, el _ladrón_, se pusiera nervioso, tragara saliva y limpiara el sudor de sus manos en su pantalón al no poder lidiar con el inalterable rostro de Ai; la única niña actual del grupo no distinguió nada de lo que comentaban los demás, ya que las voces eran altas y se interponían una sobre la otra, en un irritante sonido que francamente ella no sabía si callarlos para detener su drama o sólo irse directo a su casa; Izuku por su lado continuaba con los ojos tan abiertos por la sorpresa y el rostro tan lleno de color, que Ai se cuestionó si él no estaría a punto de desmayarse o hacer cualquier otra cosa extraña, o tal vez no tan rara, después de todo los besos provocaban fenómenos inexplicables en el cuerpo ¿no?

Aunque Midoriya no fue el besado, entonces Ai seguía más que perdida en toda esta absurda situación.

El contacto duró menos de un segundo y francamente, Ai quiso creer que por esto no sintió absolutamente nada. ¿Qué era lo normal y cómo debería proceder? Su material de referencia (sus padres y alguna que otra película o show de TV) era limitado, y su interpretación sobre lo que se siente en determinado suceso no era el más fiable, lo admitía; por lo que, no le quedó más opción que comparar su reacción con la de su madre, y bueno, Suzume siempre que Akihiro se despedía de ella con esa clase de muestra de afecto se quedaba con las mejillas rojas y un rostro soñador, tan bonito y feliz que secretamente Ai tenia curiosidad sobre si sería posible para ella experimentar algo de ese nivel.

De ser capaz de expresar un sentimiento o emoción, por muy pequeña que fuera, en su cara.

Y bueno, dado lo ocurrido, la respuesta era aparentemente no… o sólo tal vez era porque Satoru le importaba lo mismo que una hormiga, aún y cuando éste en los últimos días se le quedara viendo con cara de tonto, además de interponerse entre Midoriya y ella cada que ambos comían su almuerzo o sencillamente convivían.

_ "¿No debería estar enojada o asqueada? Quizá es…"_

—No lo hiciste bien —Satoru se sonrojo y frunció el ceño, se arremangó la camisa del uniforme y con ojos determinados intentó repetir el contacto, pero no concretó su improvisado plan porque fue detenido por Ai, la cual puso una mano frente a la cara de él, y un Izuku que jaló a Satoru de una de sus mangas para hacerlo para atrás.

— ¡No puedes besar a Ai-chan si ella no quiere! —Fukui asintió levemente ante las palabras de Midoriya, y sus ojos se estrecharon ante el nuevo enigma, Izuku, de forma pequeña, muy pequeña, mostraba esa aura y comportamiento que sólo salía a la luz cuando otro era molestado y él no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, incluso aunque sus piernas temblarán y en cualquier instante pareciera que lloraría.

_"¿Por qué? Estoy bien"_ Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar más rápido para encontrar una conexión, una respuesta que trajera consigo la serenidad dentro de sí. Sin embargo, no avanzó de manera favorable y útil porque la voz de Midoriya la estuvo sacando de su carril, y como sucedía desde hace semanas Ai prestó atención a las palabras de Izuku, cuando éste hablaba con tal valor ella no podía apartarse (al menos actualmente), ya que si lo hiciera seria como perderse algo digno de apreciar, lo que decía mucho viniendo de ella, que era una persona que actuaba porque tenía que, no porque naciera de su corazón, y en consecuencia terminaba por convertir todo en algo extremadamente tedioso, sin sentido y aburrido.

_"¿Cuándo cambió y por qué?" _

Conteniendo un suspiro, despejó su mente y optó por centrarse en el inconveniente principal a resolver.

—Además, no sabes hacerlo ¿no? Me niego a ser tu práctica —aclaró Ai para que Satoru dejara de lanzar dagas con su mirada a Midoriya, lo cual funcionó, o bueno, casi como ella quería, ya que éste escondió la cara avergonzado y se soltó de Izuku tan fuerte que lo mandó al suelo; muy pronto Satoru se arrepintió porque su respuesta tosca provocó que el rostro de Fukui se tornara más distante, enojado por el rechazo, como también por el interés notable de la niña hacia el bienestar de la única persona con la que ella interactuaba, su boca se aflojó.

— ¿Por qué yo soy el del problema? ¡Igual y eres tú! ¡Eres rara después de todo! —Desde el suelo, los ojos llorosos de Midoriya más que asustados o tristes, se notaban molestos, y Satoru deseó que el sin quirk se lanzara contra él para así poder golpearlo más libremente.

— ¿Y si lo fuera qué? El tonto que me besó y falló sigues siendo tú —dijo Ai, mientras jalaba una de las mangas del uniforme de Izuku, para que éste se levantará y así llevárselo a un sitio donde no hubiera tanta gente tonta y dramática, además de que ella quería evitar que él iniciara una pelea inútil contra Satoru, Fukui se hallaba bien, por lo que Midoriya no debería preocuparse o algo parecido. Solo fue un contacto de labios con un niño que le daba lo mismo, ¿entonces, por qué el nivel del alboroto seguía intacto después de tantos minutos? Negó con la cabeza por la extrañeza de los demás. Ai se sintió menos agobiada cuando Izuku se puso de pie al lado suyo, limpió sus pocas lágrimas y se mostró lo suficientemente prudente para no avivar la discusión con Satoru.

— ¡¿Por qué él?! ¡No tiene quirk! —gritó Satoru rojo hasta las orejas, Ai no supo a quién se refería y tampoco el motivo de que el otro estuviera tan enojado.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo para nada más, puesto que Bakugō dio fin al conflicto.

— ¿Seguirán haciendo el tonto o continuaremos con las cosas importantes, como jugar antes de que se termine el recreo?

Y como si fuera una orden, los demás niños que sólo se hallaban de curiosos fueron con Kacchan, el cual después de hablar decidió irse con la pelota. Fukui en secreto creía que era admirable como Bakugō atraía a los demás y aún más, toda la energía y presencia que desbordaba éste aunque solo tuviera apenas ocho años. Al final, solo quedaron Ai, Midoriya y Satoru, el último dio una vista más a Fukui, limpió sus labios con coraje y dando la vuelta con desdeño, se fue corriendo tras Bakugō.

Ai soltó un largo suspiro, enfocó su atención en Midoriya y vio con extrañeza como él tenía el ceño fruncido, era muy tenue pero estaba allí.

_"¿Cómo lo arreglo?"._

— ¿Te duele?

Decidió ir por cosas más relevantes, así que le preguntó a Izuku acerca de cómo se encontraba respecto al empuje que recibió hace poco por parte de Satoru. Midoriya parpadeó varias veces y su cara regresó a su expresión habitual, ingenua y amable, éste negó rápido, abrió la boca pero la cerró enseguida.

— ¿Qué pasa?

El más bajo de los dos señalo la banca donde ambos se encontraban sentados antes del percance, así que Ai asintió en comprensión y caminó con él para volver al sitio en el cual dejaron sus pertenencias. Al parecer Izuku recordó su pacto de no hablar cuando estuviera con ella, armándose de paciencia esperó a que Midoriya abriera su cuaderno y comenzara a dibujar; desde que él pasaba los descansos con Fukui siempre procuraba llevar consigo una libreta y uno que otro lápiz o color, para así poder comunicarse más fácilmente con ella. Ai se sentó y miró el cielo hasta que el arte abstracto y oraciones hechas a la rápida hablaran por él, unos cuantos minutos después por fin pudo descifrar el mensaje.

—Ya dije que estoy bien, es sólo un beso, no importa.

Por mucho que repitió eso a Izuku los próximos diez minutos, éste de igual manera dibujo más para distraerla y ¿tal vez hacerla reír? (o eso supuso ya que los personajes que estaba creando Midoriya se veían cómicos, o como esas tiras que leía de reojo en los periódicos, aunque menos elaborados por supuesto), además de compartirle de su bentō decorado como All Might (la señora Inko cocinaba tan delicioso que cualquier molestar, sea o no consciente, en Ai era dejado de lado).

Mientras aceptaba la comida y ofrecía a la vez de su almuerzo, pensó en que quizá sería mejor si le dijera a Izuku que ya tenia permiso para hablarle.

_"Su voz ya no es irritante, sino… ¿agradable?"._

Sin embargo_,_ Ai no fue capaz de separar sus labios más que para comer hasta casi atragantarse.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
